Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure and an assembling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure effectively responding to a small overlap crash by connecting a front tip end according to a length direction of a vehicle of a fender apron member configuring a front vehicle body of the vehicle to a front side member, and an assembling method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A front vehicle body is disposed at a front side of a vehicle based on a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is formed in a frame structure capable of forming an engine compartment. A front vehicle body includes a front end module which forms a front end of the engine compartment and wherein a cooling module, a head lamp, etc., are installed, a front fender apron member which forms both the left and right sides of the engine compartment and provides a space wherein a suspension system is disposed and where wheels are installed, and a dash panel which is disposed behind the engine compartment and partitions a passenger compartment from the engine compartment.
Also, a front side member extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle is disposed under the engine compartment in left and right directions in a widthwise direction of a vehicle, thereby reinforcing the structural strength of the front vehicle body. A sub-frame configured to support an engine and a transmission installed in the engine compartment, and a suspension system and so on, is disposed at a bottom of the front side member in the height direction of the vehicle, and is connected to the front side member.
The front fender apron member has a first end that is placed on and connected to an upper portion of the front side member at a predetermined position in a length direction, and a second end that is connected to a front pillar.
A bumper beam, which is formed to be extended in a width direction of the vehicle, is mounted on a front tip portion of the front side member to improve performance for coping with a frontal collision of the vehicle.
In a case in which the vehicle, which is provided with the front vehicle body having the aforementioned structure, undergoes a frontal collision with an obstacle or other vehicles when the vehicle travels, the bumper beam first absorbs impact energy while being deformed by receiving impact, the impact energy is further transferred to the front side member through the bumper beam such that the front side member further absorbs impact energy while being deformed by receiving impact, and the impact energy which is not absorbed by the front side member is distributed to and absorbed by other parts in a vehicle body such as the front fender apron member, the front pillar, and the like that are connected with the front side member.
However, in the conventional front vehicle body structure, the front tip end of the front fender apron member is connected to a predetermined part according to the length direction of the front side member through the bracket, but the connection stiffness between the front side member and the fender apron member through the bracket is weak such that the crash impact applied to the front side member is not effectively transmitted or dispersed to the front fender apron member through the bracket, and resultantly, there is a drawback that it is insufficient for response to a front small overlap crash of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.